


A Visit from Saint Viagra

by certs_up



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Humor, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humorous take on Viral's irresistible urge to jerk off, done as a parody of "A Visit from Saint Nicholas" (the poem better known as "'Twas the Night Before Christmas"). Response to the same Gurren Lagann kink meme prompt as<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1254982">"A Slow Hand, an Easy Touch."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit from Saint Viagra

'Twas business as e'er in the barracks that night:  
The cameras glaring; the monitors bright.  
What good to be hung if one dares not a glance  
At one's own genitalia, even inside his pants?  
So poor Viral nestled all snug in his bunk  
And tried not to think that this soldiering stunk.  
His king would berate him, his generals glare  
If he so much as stroked even one pubic hair!  
But under the cover and under the sheet—  
Would anyone notice? He just had to cheat.

To his frustrated crotch went his hand like a flash,  
Though his wrist was so big it popped seams in his sash.  
His cock seemed to explode and his come fell like snow  
On his hands and his clothes and the bedclothes below,  
When what to his horror and grief should appear  
But the Spiral King—naked!—and giving a leer.  
Was he really so bad and was vengeance so quick  
For just one little wank? The old fucker was sick!  
"Well, well, little Viral—it seems that you came.  
Then so must my generals!" And he called them by name:

"Come Guame and come Thymilph—Adiane, come too!  
And come Cytomander—your king calls for you!  
Though humble these barracks for your lofty estate  
Your king needs you now—and don't make Viral wait!"

A stunned Viral wondered—could generals fly?  
How else could they be in a wink so close by?  
Away from his body his clothes swiftly flew  
So five lofty figures could take in the view  
Of his hand full of cock and his eyes full of lust  
For Thymilph's great dick and Adiane's huge bust.  
Before he could stop it, his stroking hand drew  
More come with his lusting for Lordgenome too.

The circle of fur that he wore on his chest—  
As Viral found turn-ons, he thought it the best.  
His package was grand, but it couldn't compare  
With that wonderful spiral of thick, fluffy hair.  
His eyes seemed to twinkle a dark invitation  
That almost had Viral forgetting his station.  
Said the king: "Don't desist now; we won't let you stop.  
Jerk off and jerk off and jerk off till you drop!"

It wasn't a choice; Viral started once more  
Wanking hard for his king and the generals four.  
Their smiles egged him on; his hand moved on its own  
As he sought for his creaming his sheets to atone.  
Guame's smoke, Thymilph's grin, Cytomander's crazed laugh—  
They all made him come like a bitch and a half;  
At a wink of Adiane's reptilian eye  
He came in a way to make lesser men die.

The Spiral King laughed at the fruits of his work,  
Then reached down and gave his limp wang one more jerk.  
"Remember, young man, when you wake from this state  
The more dignified lusts you're enlisted to sate."  
Viral wakened alone in the darkness once more,  
Sticky sheets in a tangle and manhood all sore.  
He'd learned a hard lesson and resolved even then  
That when he was able ... he'd do this again.


End file.
